holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Joukje Gwendolyn Shay
" I may be scrawny but that doesn't mean I'm helpless," Joukje to an Ares camper. Joukje is a daughter of Apollo who is made fun of by the Ares campers. History Joukje is a 'special', as her mother used to put it, demigod. Her mother at first was not aware she was a demigod and fell in love with Apollo. Her mother's father how ever was Hermes. Joukje has always hated her haritage beucase being "3/4ths god and 1/4th normal atracts more monsters then she can count". After her mother died she would go out late and get into trouble wich attracted many monsters. To aviod putting her step-father, who she cared about, in danger she went to Camp Half-Blood where they argued over what cabin she would be in. Eventualy the Apollo Cabin said that they would take her because half of her godly haritage came from Apollo. During a game of caputure the flag she wondered farther into the woods then permited and came across a monster which she cannot clearly remember. The monster was eventualy killed but Joukje was left with a few scars, including one that ran down the part of her hair. From that day forward she wore a base ball cap. After completing her first quest and saving a lost son of Zues, Apollo granted her manipulation of light. Appearence Joukje is a 12 year old very pale tween. She is of average height for her age but is about 10lbs under the average weight of a girl of her age and height. Joukje has Red-orange hair and dark gray eyes. Her hair is chin length and is very strait. Joukje is scrawn but is strong enough to lift a spear over her head. She wears baggy jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt tied back so it looks like a belly shirt. She wears a Pink jacket that only goes down to her belly button. She wears She also wears a Blue baseball cap that hides a scar that runs down the part of her hair. Joukje also has several other scars, one that runs from her elbow to her wrist on her left arm, one that runs from her sholder to her elbow on her right arm, one that runs from her ankle to her knee on her left leg, and one that runs from her ankle to the middle of her foot on her right foot. Personality Joukje has a tomboy-rebel personality, but is known to have a soft side. She uses a bow and arrow (a trait from her father), but also uses dagers. She can be a bit of a trickster and she is sneaky. She has been known to pickpocket campers. Despite her insecurity she is willing to become friends with people. It is hinted by Crystal that Joukje has a fear of flying. Joukje has a high IQ and is skilled in mathmatics and science. Weapons/ Powers Joukje has been shown to use the fallowing weapons and equipment: *Tazer *Spear *Bow & Arrow *Cellphone *Dager *Cross bow (back up bow) Joukje has been shown to have the fallowing powers and abillites: *Bilingual: Joukje as most demigods speak english and Greek. *Marksmenship: Joukje has great marksmenship skills. *High IQ: Joukje has a high IQ but never shows it. *Pickpocket: Joukje is a good pickpocket. *Light manipulation: Apollo blessed her with the ability to manipulate light. Relationships Mary Shay Mary Shay was Joukje's mother. Joukje has told that she was very close to her mother and her mother used to call Joukje 'her special little demigod' when ever Joukje got upset. David Smith David Smith is Joukje's step-father. Joukje is fond of her step-father and wen to camp half-blood so his life wouldn't be in danger. He tried to get her to return home several times but she refused. Crystal Watermen Crystal Watermen is Joukje's best friend and she considers Crystal her sister. Crystal is a daughter of Hermes that went with her on the quest to save Mark. Mark Newman Mark Newman is a son of Zues and one of Joukje's good friends. Mark was lost on a quest so Joukje and Crystal were sent to find him. Mark seems to have feelings for Joukje but she is completely Oblivious. Jake Jagolo Jake is a new camper at camp half-blood. Joukje pickpocketd him and then gave him back his walet. Jake is an Apollo camper and Joukje considers him a younger brother.